


you are a call to motion

by gay-theprayaway (gay_theprayaway)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gladio/Ignis/Noctis/Prompto implied, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_theprayaway/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: As he's led to the bedroom Ignis wonders if that was when his thoughts first turned to Prompto; thoughts of watching his delight at home-cooked food, of a chilly Prompto sheltering in his proffered jacket, of walking with a gentle touch at his lower back, and of burying his face between those runner's thighs until his darling sobs.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	you are a call to motion

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps a hozier lyric on my porn and calls it done*
> 
> I need you all to know that this has been jokingly titled in my docs "~~♡follow for more soft boys being kinky♡~~"
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to writing Ignis being In Love™ with his boys.

"You guys wanna fuck me?" Prompto asks with the nonchalance of asking what's for dinner. He's come so far in terms of his confidence. Last year would have seen him too embarrassed to ask at all.

"Put me down as a hell yeah. C'mon Iggy let's pin him to the bed," Noct says. He rolls out his shoulders, always sexy in the most unintentional of ways. Ignis feels the vague urge to touch the subtle valleys that appear as Noct stretches and stands from the couch where he’d been sprawled.

When he and Noct had first stopped hiding their relationship from their friends, Prompto had pulled Ignis aside one day, concern radiating through his features.

"Listen Iggy," Prompto had said, a nervous hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I know Noct is the prince and all, and you and Gladio swore some sort of life oath to him or something, but... that doesn't mean he gets to boss you around in a relationship!" Prompto had blurted the last phrase in a rush, like he didn't trust himself to get it out. Then he seemed to catch himself and back-pedaled.

"I mean, uh… I don't know much about what's going on with the two of you, all I'm saying is that just because he's prince doesn't mean he gets to ignore consent. And I'll try and talk to him about it if you need..." Prompto had trailed off, looking as though he feared being beheaded for even entertaining the thought. The earnesty had melted Ignis's heart, and he'd given Prompto his most reassuring smile.

"There's nothing to worry about there, Prompto, though I appreciate your concern. Noctis has already received my consent, I've simply asked him not to bother with formalities."

Prompto had tilted his head puppyish and charming in his confusion.

"Noct trusts me to say no if I'm not interested in doing something, and I much prefer not having to overthink things beyond yes or no. That, and Noct may have realized that I quite appreciate him… making use of his position."

Comprehension had finally sparked and Ignis could practically see the monumental shift in perception playing out behind Prompto's eyes.

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

Ignis had just smiled benignly back at him.

As he's led to the bedroom Ignis wonders if that was when his thoughts first turned to Prompto; thoughts of watching his delight at home-cooked food, of a chilly Prompto sheltering in his proffered jacket, of walking with a gentle touch at his lower back, and of burying his face between those runner's thighs until his darling sobs.

Ignis is lucky enough to have seen all those thoughts turned to reality. 

He enters the bedroom last and finds Prompto already tackled to the bed just as Noct promised. Watching Noctis and Prompto kiss each other always makes Ignis feel more like the 21 years old that he is, not the responsibility-laden advisor that he usually acts. They’re eager, completely caught up in one another, and Ignis’s heart catches in his throat as he’s struck by just how young they are—how young they all are. For Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis, childhood was more of a concept than their reality in those early years—Gladio burdened practically since birth with the morbid knowledge of his own eventual death defending his king, Ignis hiding his own youth behind a wall of book smarts and eloquence. Even Noct, closest of the three to having a real childhood, had a destiny thrust on him before he even understood what that meant and then learned far too early just what dangers the world outside of Insomnia could hold.

Prompto in their midst is jarring in the most beautiful way with his naivete, his wonder at the breadth of the world, the straightforward way he loves.

“Specs, get in on this.”

Noct’s voice rouses Ignis from his reverie. As he approaches the bed, Noct unnecessarily drags him down to the mattress by the wrist, but Prompto leans over to claim his kiss first.

Prompto kisses him differently than he kisses Noct. A little more reserved, content to let Ignis lead the dance. It feels like Prompto is entrusting himself to Ignis’s care, and Ignis wants so badly to live up to that faith.

“Not that I’m complaining in any sense, but what’s brought on this request all of a sudden?” Ignis asks, tracing his fingertips lightly over every inch of Prompto’s skin he can reach. 

Prompto shrugs as he nuzzles back into Ignis’s touch. “It’s so hard to get schedules aligned. It seems like it would be a missed opportunity if we didn’t fool around while we’re together. Besides, neither of you have fucked me in like… weeks.”

Noct has made his way around to sit at Prompto’s back. Predictable as ever, he bites down on the tendon connecting neck to shoulder, drawing a beautiful little whine from Prompto.

“Gladio’s fucked you, hasn’t he?” Noct asks once he’s done worrying Prompto’s shoulder until it’s red.

“Yeah, but I also want  _ you guys _ to fuck me.”

Ignis helps Noct tug Prompto’s t-shirt over his head. “Let us take care of you, love,” he murmurs as he presses a line of open-mouthed kisses down the center of Prompto’s chest. Arousal begins to curl deep down into his gut as he worships the softness of Prompto’s skin.

As if in counterpoint to Ignis’s gentle touch, Noct bites marks all across Prompto’s neck and shoulders until he’s panting softly, cock clearly straining against his fly.

Ignis helps Prompto undo his pants and shimmy them off his legs, and he catches Noct watching him with a particular look about him. Something about the set of his lips, the narrowing of his eyes, reminds Ignis of the expression he sees just before Noct orders him to his knees. It sends a thrill down Ignis’s spine. The handful of times just the three of them have ended up in bed together, Noctis hasn’t taken charge in quite the way he does with Ignis alone.

“Ignis,” Noct says, and yes, there’s that hint of drawl to it that Ignis knows too well. Two can play at that game. Or three, as the case may be. 

“Yes, Highness?” Ignis replies, matching Noct’s tone. Ignis can feel Prompto’s curious gaze behind the arousal that clouds his expression.

“Get him ready for me and don’t touch yourself. Or let him touch you.”

“Of course,  _ Highness _ ,” Ignis says, all saccharine sweetness. He and Noct both efficiently strip themselves before turning their attention back onto Prompto. He’s lowered himself to recline on the bed and wears just a sliver of a knowing smile.

Aware of Noct’s watchful eye, Ignis noses his way down Prompto's hip, skirting the jut of Prompto’s cock. He takes one of Prompto’s thighs in hand and scrapes his teeth along the inside, more a sensation than the roughness of Noct’s bites. With one finger he massages against Prompto’s hole. He allows it to push inwards the scant half inch before meeting the resistance of the inner ring of muscle. Prompto’s breath hitches nonetheless. Always so sensitive here.

There’s a flash of blue light in the corner of Ignis’s vision and he rolls his eyes as he continues mouthing at Prompto’s inner thigh. Noctis has a longstanding bad habit of storing non-weapon items in the Armiger, including his supply of lube. Despite the obvious inelegance of keeping sex supplies in a centuries-old arcane pocket dimension, none of Ignis’s arguments have outweighed the simple reality of convenience.

Regardless of his opinion of where the lube has been stored, Ignis accepts it when it’s handed to him. Prompto wriggles happily beneath him as he slicks up his fingers and thoughtfully hitches a leg over Ignis’s other shoulder to allow better access.

He relishes in the feeling of Prompto hot and twitching around his finger. He quickly follows it with his middle finger pressing in deeper until he hears Prompto’s aborted gasp. Ignis strokes inside him at a steady rhythm, never quite pressing directly against his prostate. By Prompto’s head, Noct leans down to lick his way into Prompto’s mouth once more.

Ignis slides his ring finger alongside the first two as Prompto quakes beneath him. It's a shame really, that Noct is swallowing all of Prompto's gorgeous moans, because Ignis knows that fingering Prompto just right can make him  _ sing _ . 

"Ignis," Noct says, a line of spit still connecting him to Prompto's panting mouth, "Make our pretty boy come."

That moan Ignis gets to hear. He bends his head to press his tongue hard against the smooth skin just behind Prompto's balls while he finally crooks his fingers and presses hard, rubbing the pads of his fingers right into Prompto’s prostate. His own cock jerks in response as Prompto shouts into Noct's mouth, but he dutifully refrains from grinding against the mattress. Prompto shudders beneath Ignis, but his cock drools a bit of precome and nothing more, just as intended.

Noct kisses the last of Prompto's cries away before he turns to eye Ignis.

"Alright, I'd say that's prepared enough." Noct is a picture of haughty royal dignity as he extends one bare foot against Ignis's to shove him out from between Prompto's legs. Ignis sprawls out backwards across the bed. Really, if Noct could carry just a bit of that dignity—or even the haughtiness if it came down to it—into the Citadel no one would be questioning if he's ready to take the throne.

Prompto whines pitifully as Noct shoves into him with little preamble, but it's more an act than anything serious. 

"You're okay, I've got you. I know just how much you've been wanting this," Noct croons, grinding himself just so inside Prompto. The noise of complaint easily melds into contentment. 

"Mm, nice job Iggy. He's so wet and tight for me. Not like he's gonna be after I'm done with him when I might let you have him."

Ignis can feel his pulse in the ache of his cock. Fingering Prompto never fails to get him hard, and Noct’s casual displays of dominance are not helping the situation. His fingers tingle with the itch to touch Noct and Prompto alike, feel where they’re joined and urge them toward their pleasure. 

He must be showing as much in his expression, because Noct smirks and pats the patch of bed beside where he's fucking into Prompto. Ignis crawls over and Noct tilts his chin with the hand not gripping Prompto's hip.

"Damn Specs, desperate for it aren't you? Can't stand to not have my cock in your mouth for a second, even for Prom here to get his turn."

"You say that like I've had a chance to touch you at all," Ignis says, not bothering to hide the pout in his voice. 

"I know you can be more patient than this," Noct scolds. He's been fucking Prompto at a steady pace throughout the whole exchange and Ignis sees Prompto's eyelids fluttering, his gaze crossed a little. "Here, if you're so desperate to suck something."

He curls two fingers against Ignis's bottom lip, and unhesitatingly presses them in as Ignis allows his mouth to fall open. Noctis quirks a condescending eyebrow like the brat he is.

Still, the pressure and taste of skin against his tongue is nice. Ignis laves against them, reminding Noct of just what he's missed out on. While Prompto undoubtedly feels incredible, Ignis can't help but feel a bit huffy at being relegated to nothing more than a hand to ease the way. He directs his gaze at Prompto's cock where it drips against his stomach, trying to urge Noct to put him to better use.

"You'll get your mouth on him when I'm ready." It's always unnervingly hot for Noct to be the one chiding him for impatience.

"Come on Specs,” Noct croons, “Don't you want to show off how pretty you look with your mouth full? Show me, then I’ll let you taste him."

Prompto has managed to partially pull his gaze into focus and is staring glassily as Ignis sucks on Noct's fingers. "Fuck," he breathes, having apparently regained enough voice to marvel at the sight. 

He's typically the more assertive between himself and Prompto, and his reaction to watching Ignis submit is reminiscent of Noct's reaction to watching Ignis with Gladio for the first time. He feels the same curl of smug pride he did then, and he looks at Noct from under his eyelashes in the way that always makes him gasp.

Noct is stroking his fingers along Ignis's tongue, a pale mimicry of how good it feels to have his mouth fucked.

"Noct," Prompto whines as Noct slows his pace down to a leisurely grind.

"You want his mouth?" Noct asks, not shifting his pace.

" _ Gods _ yeah, wanna feel you Iggy."

Noct pretends to consider for a moment, which doesn't fool Ignis for a second, but Prompto releases another needy sound which is likely what Noct was aiming for. He withdraws his fingers, waving in what he probably thinks is a magnanimous gesture. Ignis just smiles and sets to work. He's getting what he wants, after all.

Prompto's cock has sat practically untouched this whole time and it drools precome onto Ignis's tongue as he takes the head between his lips. With both his hands free, Noct hikes Prompto's hips up, shoving his cock a little ungracefully the rest of the way into Ignis's mouth. The way Prompto cries out at the dual sensation is worth the unexpected gag though. Noct returns to his previous steady pace.

Ignis just flutters his eyes shut and does what he does best. In this position it's deliciously like Noct is fucking into his mouth too with the excellent bonus of a squirming Prompto between them. Prompto's thigh trembles where it's trapped beneath Ignis's chest.

"Iggy, oh fuck! Shit, Noct I'm gonna come."

"Yeah baby, come in his mouth, he wants it."

Ignis hums his agreement and Prompto is off like a shot.  _ Six _ , the tremors in his body last what Ignis would estimate to be almost half a minute. Sometime during, Noct groans and snaps his hips inside Prompto.

Ignis releases Prompto from his mouth, leaning back with a bit of lightheadedness. His cock is still dripping onto the sheets—though had Prompto been fucked into his mouth much longer he's not entirely sure he could have held back.

Prompto makes a disgruntled noise as Noct pulls out and fingers the mess he's left behind. Noct looks Ignis up and down with an imperious smile playing at his lips.

"Aw, Prom look at our poor Iggy. Betcha he wants to come so bad." Noct pauses, mouth curling in a wicked grin. "Have I ever told you how Iggy can make himself come just from sucking my cock?"

Prompto's eyes widen at that. His cock, which had been wavering around half-mast with Noct teasing his hole, jerks at the thought. Ignis never fails to be amazed and aroused by Prompto's apparently non-existent refractory period.

"Looks like he didn't manage this time, but if you want one more… How about it Ignis, you wanna fuck my come back into him?"

Ignis and Prompto let out simultaneous moans at that. Noct knows entirely too well how to push both of their buttons.

"Yeah, fuck," Prompto says, squirming out of Noct's grasp to drape himself over Ignis's body. Ignis meets his kiss, helpless as always in the face of Prompto's boundless enthusiasm. Not to say he's not enthusiastic himself. His neglected cock strains where it rubs against Prompto's skin.

"Better hurry up, it's all gonna slip out at this rate," Noct says.

It's a ridiculously easy thing to slide into Prompto. He’s fucked-open and soft, welcoming Ignis. Supporting his arms around Prompto’s back, he leans him down against the covers and starts thrusting with purpose. Prompto locks his legs around Ignis, doing his best to meet Ignis’s movements.

"You feel incredible, love. You take us so well, moan so pretty for us." 

Sweet, beautiful Prompto just cries out more, looking at Ignis with an expression best described as “blissed out”. His hands lie on either side of his face, and Ignis laces their fingers together. He’s always moved to offer tender touches, even when he’s driving Prompto into the mattress. His darling is so easily taken apart by gentleness, and Ignis loves nothing more than to show it. It's the least thanks he can offer Prompto for allowing Ignis to worship him.

Tenderness does juxtapose best with a filthy mouth though.

“Such a good boy, taking both of us nice and easy. You want Noct’s come back inside you?” Ignis cherishes the fiery flush of his freckled skin, the hiccuping cries that seem to escape him unintentionally.

“Yeah— _ ah— _ fill me up more,” Prompto begs, his fingers gripping Ignis’s so tightly his knuckles go white.

“Of course, my love. Once you come again for us I’ll fill you up and we can put in a plug to keep it there until Gladio comes home.”

“F-uck,” Prompto cries, and had he not already orgasmed twice he would have come right there. Ignis keeps up his measured strokes, working desperately to ignore how  _ incredible _ Prompto feels around his cock. Noctis wants him to make Prompto come again, and no matter how long he’s held off, he’ll last until Noct says the word.

Prompto arches off the bed, thighs quaking on either side of Ignis’s hips. Gorgeous, punched out noises slip through Prompto’s lips as he frees a hand from Ignis’s hold to work his cock. He tosses his head against the sheets, a few fat tears squeezing from his eyes as he comes once more.

The bed shifts as Noct sits up from his reclining pose to wrap his arms around Ignis. He pinches Ignis’s left nipple and brings his other hand up to hold Ignis around the neck.

“Give it to him,” Noct breathes against his ear, and with a final thrust that makes Prompto whimper, Ignis comes as well.

Slowly his muscles relax and he can hear things that aren't his own ragged breathing. Noct is still stroking across his chest, tracing his carotid artery down his throat. 

Carefully, Ignis hikes Prompto's hips up further so he can pull out without allowing the come to leak out of him.

"Noct, if you would…"

Noct flops his way across the bed, apparently too satisfied to bother with any kind of dignified movement. He retrieves the jeweled plug from the side table drawer, clutching it in his fist to try and warm the cold metal.

He shuffles back over, holding the plug out. Ignis obediently huffs out a warm breath that fogs the reflective surface. Then, plucking the jeweled base from Noct's grasp he presses it easily into Prompto.

Noct nudges Ignis to the side, joining him between Prompto's legs. He taps the blue crystal end of the plug and Prompto twitches weakly. 

"Iggy take good care of you?" Noct asks as Ignis transfers Prompto fully into his lap. Noct skims his hands along Prompto's sides while Ignis gathers Prompto's upper body to rest back against his own. When he's been this well fucked Prompto rivals Noct in ability to ragdoll completely.

"Mm yeah, Iggy always takes good care of me," Prompto sighs. He nuzzles his head gently back against Ignis’s chest.

"How ‘bout you Specs, you like taking my sloppy seconds?"

_ Gods damn it, Noctis. _

Ignis presses his nose to Prompto's hair for a long moment. "You will give me an aneurysm someday saying things like that."

"Yeah, but what a way to go. I can imagine the headlines now: Royal Advisor dies of brain explosion caused by horniness overload."

Ignis levels a death stare at Noct, but it's been years since that had any effect. "Prompto, remind me why we put up with him?"

"I dunno, royal perks probably."

"I knew you were nothing but a no-good gold digger," Noct says, theatrically planting his face in Prompto's stomach.

Prompto shows his unending faith in Noct when he does nothing but giggle at that. A scant year ago he might have balked at the accusation the press so often levels at him.

Ignis starts to scoot out from behind Prompto, but a pair of pale arms lock around his neck.

"Nooo Iggy, don't go yet," Prompto whines.

"I've got to get wiped off and start dinner before Gladio gets back, love."

Prompto just pouts, no argument but his own disappointment. Ignis wavers under his expression. Struck by a sudden gallant urge, he scoops one arm under Prompto's legs resting against Noct.

Prompto squawks and fumbles to readjust as Ignis lifts him bridal style and makes for the living room.

"Hey, how come you never carry me?"

"Noct, what are you talking about," Prompto calls back with a giggle, "Iggy carries your sorry ass through your whole job."

Noct scoffs, stretching and following behind Ignis.

“Hey Iggy, you and Noct... that was  _ so  _ hot,” Prompto whispers, “Can I watch sometime while he does that with you?”

“I’d love to, but I suppose that’s a topic you’ll have to broach with his Highness,” Ignis replies, allowing just a hint of playful derision to curl his voice.

"You two cozy up on the couch together while I cook,” Ignis says as he settles Prompto on the couch with all the care one might take with a china doll. “I'm going to get rags to clean up with, do either of you want clothes?" Gods, Ignis loves them both more than his body can contain sometimes.

"Ooh, grab me one of the sweatshirts Gladdy leaves here. I'm gonna surprise him by lifting it to show off my plug."

"You're  _ evil _ and I love you so much," Noct says, tone bordering on reverential before adding to Ignis, "Can you grab me some sweatpants?" 

He moves to flop on the couch, then hesitates. Ignis watches the moue of his lips curiously.

"Uh, didja want help with dinner or something? I can get the ingredients out while you're grabbing clothes—I mean if you want…"

Ignis takes his chin and presses a long, sincere kiss to his mouth. "I'd love a hand, Noct. I'm making a risotto, you know where the ingredients are, right?"

Noct nods. Ignis releases his grip and steps towards the hall, eager to de-stickify himself. Over his shoulder he can practically hear the shit-eating grin on Prompto's face as he taunts, "Noct, babe, you're  _ so _ whipped."

"I'm sorry did you not have the same sex I just had?"

"You can only dom Iggy cause he wants you to…"

The rest of the conversation dissolves into laughter and a squeal of "hey!" Ignis shakes his head, smiling all the same. Gladio probably won't mind waiting a little longer than usual for dinner if that’s the sight awaiting him.


End file.
